Forever Gone
by Sensou to Heiwa
Summary: Love the manga and wanted to do a oneshot. Two friends, one dead, the other trying to cope. But what happens when Hitomi realizes that Tohru is actually undead, like the rumors said?


**Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything except for the plot and OC.**

**OC (Kuroi Hitomi) X Motou Tohru**

**Forever Gone – One-shot**

It was eleven thirty at night and Hitomi was up and about in her room. The waist length ebony haired teen gazed out into the rain, and through the window into her parent's living room. She had been living on her own for a few years, since she was sixteen to be exact. And now Hitomi lived across the street from the two who raised her. The Kuroi family lived in town-no surprise since everyone either lived in that town or the one over. But there was one house that stood out from the rest. The mansion at the top of the hill that the Kirishiki family had just moved into. The young teen had heard the rumors of the family, but she stuck with her logic and refused to listen… that is until the people started to drop like flies.

She was nineteen now, and had long since stopped attending school. Now she was spending most of her free time doing jobs around town, but mostly helping the clinic. But right now all she wanted to do was watch the streets, waiting to see if anything would come to attack her, anything that would take her away from this place. All of her friends had been killed, and by 'all' I mean Tohru and Natsuno. Nothing was the same anymore, her walks home where long and quiet, and her heart and home where empty of visitors. Hitomi rested her head on the palm of her hand. Midnight. Her eyelids were starting to lull into her line of vision and the soft tapping of water on the ground wasn't helping anything. But she forced herself to stay awake. She wanted at least a glimpse of who killed her best friends.

A tear rolled down her cheek once her mind turned to Tohru. She will admit that they were closer than anyone in the town, but that was her opinion. He probably liked some other girl that was in their class. But she at least wanted to let him know how she felt. It was too late for that now. He was gone for eternity. As a sigh left her lips, there was a noise coming from the window in the next room. Her light purple eyes shot open again, and she turned towards her door. There was a silhouette leaning in the doorway with piercing red orbs that sent chills down her spine. Hitomi was trying to place where she remembered the posture, but her adrenaline was pumping and she couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

**"You shouldn't cry like that, Sakeme."**

Now she was nervous. No one else knew about her nickname except for… _him_. She shook her head thinking _'Impossible.'_ He was gone now. But still that one name brought back so many happy memories. The first time Tohru ever called her that was when they were both six years old. Hitomi had been crying because a few older kids had been tugging on her ponytail…

_

* * *

_

She sat on the swing moving back and forth slowly. Hiccups where spilling out of her mouth while she tried to catch her breath. Hitomi had run away from the group as fast as she could. The newest girl to the school was of course the new target of humiliation. The girl bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. She heard footsteps coming closer to her swing. If she had to she would run, that was all there was to it. But instead the person sat in the swing next to her. Slowly, Hitomi raised her head to look at the boy. Blond hair, brown eyes and a smile greeted her.

'You shouldn't cry like that, Sakeme.'

'B-but th-they p-p-pulled m-my h-hair,' _she stuttered._

'They wouldn't if you didn't wear it in a ponytail,'_ the boy smiled as he reached up to pull the black strands out of the purple tie._

* * *

That was over twelve years ago. Now she didn't think of him as a boy with just blond hair, brown eyes, and a smile. Instead she remembered golden locks, chocolate eyes and a face that could take anything and make it bright again. She was looking at the same thing right now except the chocolate orbs where now replaced with crimson, dark crimson. He casually walked to the window and shut it, looking over his shoulder to gaze at her. Now there was no way out, except for if she woke up because this couldn't be anything other than a dream.

**"Why are you here?" **Hitomi asked in a whisper.

The air in her lungs had been released; she hadn't even noticed that she was holding it. He was in touching distance of her now. He could have breathed and she could have felt it on her skin. But he wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing? This had to be a dream.

**"Just checking-"**

**"You're lying," **she interrupted crossing her arms and glaring at him like no tomorrow.

He smirked, a sight that she had seen on several occasions, but now it seemed so seductive. The vampire chuckled and rustled his hair, sending water droplets flying and onto random objects in her room. She had just noticed that he was soaking wet.

**"You're… not living anymore are you?" **Hitomi dreaded the words.

She didn't want to believe it, but there was no other explanation. From what she had seen in the clinic it was the same thing with everyone. All the blood was gone. What else could it be? And since it was obviously true, what was going to happen to her?

**"It's difficult to explain,"**Tohru stated, rubbing the back of his head.

**"Well, then try your hardest."**

**"I'm… I'm a vampire,"** he was ashamed to say it.

**"It's been almost five months and you choose now to tell me?"** Anger surged through her while her fists clenched.

**"I didn't think you could handle it. Well I didn't think I could handle it."**

**"I think I could have handled my best friend actually being alive-well undead."**

She started to pace back and forth, while Tohru was watching quietly. He had been watching her every night since he turned. The man couldn't just watch his friends become like him. Even though he had failed with Natsuno. Even if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. This wasn't something he wanted to happen, but he needed to get her inside before they came for her, since her family was next to go, according to Tatsumi's plan. He had to get her out of here as quickly as possible. She had always spoken about leaving the small town to find something better. But he was so scared that that 'something' could turn into 'someone'.

**"Hitomi, you have to leave. Now," **the blond man said keeping his senses up.

**"No,"** it was so nonchalant that he had to question her reasoning.

**"This place is the only thing that makes me feel like you're still here," **Hitomi confessed, flushing a few different shades of red.

That was new to him. She was that upset that he had gone? Tohru was sure that Natsuno and Hitomi were something. But was what Natsuno said a few days ago true?

_

* * *

_

He was inside of his dark room, waiting for the sun to lower past the horizon so he could check on her… again. He had changed his friend about a month ago, but now he was afraid he would be forced to do so again. His door opened and just by the smell he knew it was Natsuno. He had been sneaking into his room in the evenings so that Tohru can give him any information that he can on the shiki he lives with. He could even get a head start because he was a werewolf and able to see the sun. Senses of a vampire are acute and precise, not as strong as his friend Natsuno's, but that means nothing if you have to live your life forever. And that meant that Hitomi was going to be apart from him… for eternity.

"She always talked about you," _Natsuno said suddenly, breaking the blonde's trance._

"No she didn't," _Tohru returned._

_Whenever they were together, relationships was far from their conversation choices._

"You should ask her one day, before it's too late," _and then his friend left the room, leaving Tohru to his thoughts._

* * *

Today was the day. If he didn't say anything soon, there would be nothing to say. Her family should already be fed on by now.

**"If you don't leave, then they'll come after you next."**

**"From what I know about vampires, they can't come in unless invited. Which reminds me, how the hell did you get in here?"**

**"Since I had been here so many times when I was alive, it didn't apply to me. And it won't apply to your parents either…"** he trailed off, not wanting to explain more about how her parents would be murdered.

**"I had a feeling that tonight would be terrible. But now I have to leave the one I've cared about for years forever."**

He took a seat next to her trying to hide his thirst when he noticed her exposed neck peaking through her tight black shirt. Unconsiously, his eyes traced down her figure and towards the edge of her white shorts. Actually he was supposed to feed sometime ago and this view wasn't helping anything. He had to focus; the number one priority was to get her out of here while she still had a chance. She didn't look like she was going anywhere until he reassured her that everything would be fine.

**"Sakeme, whoever it is I'm sure that they're idiots to even think of another person or forget about you,"** he rubbed her back and soothed her troubles.

She smirked and let out a small giggle that almost made his heart leap.

**"I don't think of you as an idiot, Tohru."**

She almost felt like running away, she had just told him what she had felt! Did Hitomi think herself as an idiot? Y.E.S. Tohru sat beside her with his mouth agape. He didn't even have time to glance at her when she told him that she was sorry for what she had said. The vampire practically jumped from his seat once the bed shifted the teen rose from the bed.

**"You shouldn't be sorry!" **he screamed, grabbing Hitomi's wrist.

Great… now he felt like an idiot. Hitomi was now focused on the door, her only way of escape from him at the moment. Her body was trying to be accustomed to the feel of his skin again, even if it was as cold as the snow they once played in for hours. For something she had waited for a long time, why was she scared? Maybe it was just her nerves. That had to be it, since she could feel her heartbeat in her brain. He must have felt it through her skin because Tohru automatically released her and stuttered an apology. That's when she took off. She had to leave, even though she knew that it would be a terrible idea. Hitomi's home was probably surrounded by undead. But she couldn't deal with the undead that was in her room at the moment. The teen dashed down the staircase, meeting Tohru who was standing in the doorway of the family room. That inhuman speed miffed her now causing her to huff and glare at the man.

**"Don't go,"** he pleaded reaching for her face.

Hitomi stared at the floor while she felt him push her hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed her cheek, sending them into different shades of red. It was starting to sound pathetic to her mind that a simple touch could cause her body the crave to touch his and her head to spin.

**"You just said that I should leave!" **Hitomi yelled, motioning towards the door.

**"I never said that I wanted you to."**

**"But you suggested it!"** the young woman couldn't stop her temper.

**"Well, you rejected it now didn't you?"**

Each one of them was fuming. Tohru wanted to stay calm; he had no idea what he would do if he became angry. Hitomi was simply acting childish.

**"Let. Me. Go."**

**"Not a chance."**

**"Then I guess I'll just wait until you leave," **the woman mused, looking up at him while going to lean on the same doorway.

**"Fine."**

**"Fine."**

**"Fine!"**

**"Fine!"**

The top of Hitomi's head only came to her friend's chin. Now she was staring straight at his chest, which she could see through his still soaked shirt. Damn, why did it have to be so thin? Her dark hair was slung over her shoulder and touching him a few inches above his abdomen, reminding her that his jeans hung extremly low now. Her brow was quirked over one lavender eye while his bored through her skull. With Hitomi's uneasiness with the silence, she had to laugh. Her head tilted, trying to find a more comfortable position to stand for a few hours. The rain was pounding harder on the windows, and lightning flashed through the room giving the vampire's eyes a more distinctive look while also defining more of his frame. Thunder cracked and the young woman jumped slightly, unconsciously grabbing onto the first thing closest to her. The blond froze while glancing down at the girl. Hitomi's face was buried in his chest, and her arms wrapped around him. Once she realized that she was clinging to a wet shirt of her undead muscular, sexy best friend, Hitomi started to retract before her mind could sink any further into a naughty wonderland. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her instead and held her perfectly still. Her breath hitched, and she noticed a hand lift up her chin to face the blond.

Tohru's eyes were again piercing through hers. His face screamed determination while hers yelled confusion. What was happening exactly? Oh that's right. He was going to kiss her. After a moment there was nothing but silence mixed with Hitomi's breathing. They both fought to decide which to look at, the others eyes or their lips. Finally everything was settled when Tohru's hand was wound in her hair and he shoved her forward. Hitomi instantly circled his neck with her arms, taking the kiss further. The vampire's free arm rested on her hip, sending shocks up her spine from the contact. When Hitomi's tongue brushed one of Tohru's fangs, he groaned. The vampire pushed her back across the room until she met the wall, trapped between his muscular chest and wood. Now his hands where beside her head with him looming over her. The woman moved her hands so that they rested on his shoulders. The legs beneath her couldn't hold anymore; she slid down the wall grasping his shirt so that he would come too. His lips smiled against hers and Hitomi felt the sharp fangs brushing against her tonuge. He was resting between her knees now, breaking contact for a moment to strip off his soaked shirt. After they broke for air-needed more so by the young woman-Tohru's lips traced her jaw line as she gasped. She noticed his eyes glowing bright red with hunger, and lulled with lust but she let him continue. If he did this, she could be with him forever. Hitomi could feel the warmth of his eratic breathing and cavern coming closer in contact with her jugular. At last the cold sensation of fangs met her skin. But as soon as it came, it was gone. She felt no blood dripping across her pale skin. Why couldn't he bring himself to do it? Simple, because if he did, nothing would ever be the way he wished it could be. His dreams were diminished a long time ago.

**"Why did you stop?"** she breathed, hoping that he would change his mind in the next second.

Nothing. If he told her then she would feel rejected. Of all the things in the world he wanted to do to her, the last was rejecting her-but he couldn't let it go that far. Hitomi recoiled and crossed her arms, tearing her view from him to the window that showed the pounding rain. She was choking back tears now. So far it was one thirty in the morning; he only had a few hours left. The young woman stood, slowly walking over to a drawer in the family room and riffled through it as Tohru was breathing ragedly while inwardly swearing at himself. She retracted with a necklace that sported a wooden heart with a swirl design. He almost cried when he saw it, it was the very first birthday present she had ever gotten from him when they were eleven. She kept it all these years. He didn't even register his friend taking up his hands and placing the trinket into the open palm.

**"I understand. I'll leave tomorrow night…You should go."**

As much as she fought it, a tear still rolled down her face. But Hitomi forced a smile and started back towards the stairs. The blonde's hand clenched around the jewelry. Finally he set off up the stairs, leaving his shirt forgotten at the doorway and into her room, where she was packing her things and slamming her drawers shut, still choking back tears. She rubbed her eye, and asked,

**"What the hell are you still doing here? I get it, you don't have to-,"** but Tohru was busy placing the necklace on the bedside table to listen.

Tohru reached around her trying to avoid the fact that her eyes were still watery. He nibbled on her ear before whispering, **"I love you," **and kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, and down to her lips again…

The next morning, she woke up to find no one left in her apartment. The necklace from the night before was still resting next to her. Later that evening, Hitomi was told later that her parents were found dead in their home. As she gathered her things to leave, Tohru's words still sounded in her mind.

'I'll never leave you,' _he said, giving her one last long kiss before slipping out of the window and leaving her to slip into deep sleep._

That night at the bus stop, Hitomi let out a few whimpers before the large vehicle finally came to a stop before her. The hours passed, and soon Hitomi saw a familiar figure running along the tree line causing her to smile. Once in the city, Hitomi fled to the nearest apartment building and was greeted with an embrace from her best friend, and undead lover. She didn't have any time to take a look around her new home, or the fact that the windows where covered with thick black fabric. Only the small crack in between the cloth let in soft moonlight. Their lips slammed together, breaking for a moment so that his shirt could again be disguarded.

***One month later***

Hitomi's eyes creeped open, seeing Tohru's face in the darkness. Petite hands traced circles on his chest, causing him to open his own orbs. He grinned, grasping her hand and leaning to kiss her like he did many times the night before. Pulling back he asked,

**"Are you hungry?"**

The woman nodded and asked him the same, which was answered with the matching gesture. Both kissed and nibbled before turning their attentions to the others neck. Hitomi's fangs flashed before sinking into the flesh of her lover, feeling content when she felt the pressure of Tohru's teeth on her own neck.

* * *

**Do you know what you should do now?... Review! :)**


End file.
